Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, “smart phones,” video teleconferencing devices, video streaming devices, etc. Digital video devices implement video coding techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), and extensions of such standards, such as Scalable Video Coding (SVC). The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
Currently the HEVC scalable specification supports an application model where the base layer is AVC video with enhancements using scalable HEVC. However, the transport of such scalable streams requires the AVC base layer to be available to a legacy decoder without the scalable HEVC enhancements in the video stream.